Out of the bag
by moonlit0211
Summary: documentary confession revealed, a little bit of hurt and pain, a bomb threat, and a second chance to belong to something even more bigger than their ego
1. Chapter 1

1**Author's note: To everyone who has read my story thank you so very much it means so much to me. This is a new story I saw the previous one to have been bland and utterly boring. Hope it's good**

House stood by the doorway impressed that his duckling was doing the useless paperwork while he was away. Reluctantly, days went by when his thoughts of Cameron's words broke through his silent reverie's. She spoke clear and tenacious of what her intentions of him were, she missed the job, she loved the thrill but she didn't lack of him. Her back bone seemed complete, he molded her into the stuff great doctors were made of, blood, sweat and indifference. He never spoke of pursuing something pure and wholesome with Allison, he would have found himself reclusive than he was before even helpless. She did have an unexpected place in his heart that he could admit to no one other than himself. He blocked that part of his life away for years but she broke that barrier when he finally got the feeling she was gone for good; he truly missed Dr. Cameron and all her fluffy goodness that came with her. She always kept him in his rightful place, and dispensed his haughty ego to the floor when she seemed it was getting in the way of doing the right thing. His buzzing bubbly blonde bumble bee he thought of her, infringing on his bitter half.

" House, you're not suppose to be here, Cuddy has you on strict hospital room arrest. I'm collaborating with her to keep you there, I was told to use extreme caution with you." She continued to open his pile of letters that were backed up for about six months. She kept her eyes fixated on him as he looked both ways in the hallway for a disgruntled Cuddy.

"Hey Cuddy, you hoo, im out of my room come and spank me, but I must warn you my cane always defends he who walks with limp!" He shouted at the quiet wing of the hospital.

" Do you have to behave this juvenile, come inside the office before you give all the nurses a show of your endless butt crack." She called to him and urged him to sit down on the patients chair. It was more of a command than anything else.

"Ooh yes dictator Allison, keep talking dirty to me like "we always do in the equipment office!" He shouted to some near by on lookers.

She hastily got off of her seat and charged toward him with a syringe in her hand, of course she wasn't going to use this on him, but she would've love to taken the chance.

"Do you see this in my hand, Cuddy's compliments to the board certified Diagnostician if he doesn't comply with authority." Shooting the liquid out through the syringe with a squeeze.

"Who made you boss of me, if I stand corrected you are the one sorting out my mail. Plus, on the other hand, I don't trust you with needles."

"Sit, and shut up."

"Come again?"

"Sit down, shut up, and be good and I wont tell Cuddy you were in here at this time of night." Pointing to the sofa by his foot.

"Hey Foreman why are peaking in through the windows, just go through the front doors homie." Calling out to the window

"Wait Foreman just left the office two minutes ago, he cant possibly..." Before she said another word House grabbed a hold of the syringe and spilled the contents on the floor.

"Nice try Kavorkian, but no enchilada."

"Don't worry I'll just call Bubba, he'll take you back to your room"

"Pitocin, you were going to give me Pitocin?" He quickly rummaged her scrub pockets for the vile.

"Have a seat House, this is your last warning." She stood strong and tall in front of him.

He plopped down on his office seat and retrieved his Gameboy Advance and had begun to play. She sat on the other side of the desk and continued charting his work and placing his signatures on documents that were needed to be sent to Cuddy four weeks ago. He eyed something that was in a brown sealed package that was marked to him. Usually he never took a second glance of the mail but this one seemed to have something worth looking into.

"Give me that one, I want to see it." Holding out his hands for the package.

"Oh yea, I remember this, it's your documentary that you did a couple of months back. It must've come in." She stood with a blank expression on her face as she handed him the package containing her confession of her feelings towards House.

" Oh Cameron, did they catch you and the flamboyant wombat getting nasty in one of the empty rooms." Teasing her mockingly.

"I have nothing to hide on that stupid documentary, I'm just glad that reporter stayed the hell away from me after I told her you had a debilitating disease."

"That reminds me, I know they captured you bending down with your thong out." chuckling under his breath

"Thongs are for special occasions, it must of been the red g-string I wore that day, Chase seems to enjoy that one." Continuing forging House's signature on documents.

"Really, I thought Chase wore the panties in the house, he's such a pretty boy after all." Batting his eyelashes at Cameron.

"Does it make you hot House?" She looked up to his eyes.

" I don't know does it have you wrapped up nicely in a silk tie bow with a red g-string to go with it?" raising his eyebrows.

"House, really, go get a blow up doll, show her a good time then have your way with it since your so pressed up for sex."

"How about we just make some magic in this office and call it a night." Popping in the DVD into the player and pressing play. "This should be really interesting, open me some of my snicker bars from my secret stash drawer.

"There's only mounds and Reeses cups in here, oh and some sour patches." Rummaging in the drawer.

"Yea I had stolen those from little Ricky Myers up in the cancer wing."

"Can you be anymore of an ass, Ricky Myers is only four years old!"

"He started it, he ate my Baby Ruth!"

"Real classy house, you really know how to reach the kids."

"Less lip more candy, give me those patch kids, and Cameron?"

"What do you need House I'm busy." Standing in front of the t.v. blocking House's view.

"Be a doll and get me an apple juice from the vending machine, my throats getting a little dry."

Faking a dry cough, and turning back to the t.v.

"Save that for your hooker House, she gets paid for it." She exits his office.

"Where are you going, don't you have to babysit me while my mommy is away?"

"I have to take a restroom break do I have to hold you by the hand wherever I go?" Throwing

him the open bag of candy.

"You could've saved me the yellow ones."


	2. Chapter 2

1**Authors Note: This is chapter two of the story, it has been rewritten countless of times, the chapter before was tragic and I think I was having a form of writers block. Forgive me. Of as before I don't own the characters of House M.D. those are David Shore's and his other talented writers. ****On with the show and thanks for reading**

"What, no apple juice, have I taught you anything Dr. Cameron?" leaning back on his reclined chair and hands behind his head.

"What's that Dr. House, to be attentive whenever you seem fit to push me along like some rag doll? I do have other things to do, like I don't know House, run my emergency room."

"Boring, too many whining people complaining about the same crap, ear infections, swollen glands and I just don't mean the ones in your throat, I have a really great story about that, there was this man, we'll just call him oh I don't know Samuel Phillips.

Cameron became sublimely irritated with House's formidable, and blathering conversation she gave out a sudden burp from the pit of her stomach and then cleared her throat with annoyance.

"As much as I would love to hear about the infamous prostate of Mr. Phillips, im not really in the mood, go and tell that to Taub."

"Excuse me, did that just come out of you, Allison Cameron, so prim and proper, miss high school prom queen."

"I have three sisters, and believe me I didn't come from Barbie's dream house. My sisters are nothing of the sort either, all of them are lesbians, well actually Erica is bisexual."

"So you're telling me that you are then only one that came out straight, do you ever consider having a three some with a middle aged doctor and a lovely extremely big time lesbian code name 13?"

" When you start conversations with me do you always remind yourself to talk about sexual themes or just do I have a sign on my forehead that says "Cameron loves to talk about sex ."

"Actually I see a question mark on your forehead, I see 666 on Cuddy's forehead, but that's for another story."

"I'm tired House, I need to get some rest, and im probably not going to get any sleep because my pager will go off and it will be you, asking me to come back to work to get you a god damn apple juice. So if you have any suggestions on how to sort your mail any faster, then please bring it to the table.

"Go get some rest Cameron, I have nothing better to do and I don't want to talk to you about the latest edition of Vogue, but who knows I might buy it this week, Scarlet Johanson is wearing a very tasteful mini skirt." He stood up from his chair and walked to the t.v.

She stood there for a moment feeling the urge to ask him if he got around to seeing the documentary but everything she was thinking had pointed to him watching it. She couldn't even find the words to tell him even if she wanted to, the conversation played in her mind. Nothing. He simply would have done nothing. He would've changed the conversation if it had gotten uncomfortable for the both of them, especially for him. She kept her eyes on him wandering what his next move would be, but he stood there with apathy and coolness.

"What are you waiting for an invitation, I didn't ask you to stay. You can go Dr. Cameron, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." He snapped at her and he retrieved to look out his window.

"Good night House." She gave a half smile as she walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not much sleep swept across Dr. Cameron that morning, she fell asleep at four in the morning and her alarm clock to her phone went off at six thirty in the morning. She mumbled under her breath and threw the covers back over her body. This was not happening, she felt a bit of nausea to her stomach, but it was the lack of sleep she didn't get. She groggily got out of bed put her slippers on because of her cold wooden floors and ghostly approached the bathroom, but her cell phone began to ring.

"I'm coming, it's not like I needed to pee or anything." she rolled her eyes grabbed her phone from under her pillow, she always had her phone under her pillow once she had to start working for House again. Her phone constantly was ringing off the hook, if it wasn't House, it was his new ducklings complaining to her about House. What did they think, she wasn't close to House, she couldn't read his mind, and she wasn't about to. Too many times she tried too get into his head and too many times she could've gone insane.

"Cameron!" She sat back on her bed and turned the light on to her night stand.

"Allison, it's Robert, I've got a huge case this morning but there's to much to talk about over the phone, are you on your way to the hospital?"

"Actually I'll be on my way, had a long night yesterday. Give me thirty and I'll be there." She hung up the phone and threw her body back on her bed.

As she got to the hospital she saw a band of news reporters huddled in front of the emergency room, police officers had to guide on-lookers driving their vehicles to different directions, it was a total mad house.

"What is going on?" She said as she parked in the general parking lot.

Her phone went off and it was none other than her slave driver.

"Love my fans, they just can't stay from the infamous Dr. Gregory House."


End file.
